


A Bond That Can't Be Broken

by LeahMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Supernatural Reader insert, imagine, reader - Freeform, reader imagine, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahMarie/pseuds/LeahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't right..." You said, with your hands in Sams, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"(Y/N), he's not Dean anymore. Not your Dean. This is tearing you apart, and I just want you know that I'm here for you, okay? I love you." Sam said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond That Can't Be Broken

_"This isn't right..."_ _You said, with your hands in Sams, avoiding eye contact._

_"(Y/N), he's not Dean anymore. Not your Dean. This is tearing you apart, and I just want you know that I'm here for you, okay? I love you." Sam said._

_You looked up and stared into his beautiful hazel eyes for a moment, before leaning in and closing the space between your lips._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"My own brother, Y/N?"_ Dean yelled, tears threatening to fall, "You seriously cheated on me with my own brother?!?"

"You were a demon, Dean! You even attacked me,  _you_  made this choice and he was there to comfort me while you were out sleeping with hookers and killing store employees." You retorted. You still loved Dean, but just a bit less after him becoming a demon.

"But I still love you, please, please come back to me. I swear, on my life I will  _never_  hurt you again (Y/N)." dean plead. Despite his begging, you tuned and walked away.

He was now human again, and living in the bunker, and it was a nasty surprise for him when you headed towards Sams room that instead of his when you were going to bed. And even more of a surprise when you came back out with pajamas on and went into his room.

Dean came into the room after you are looked at you with confusion, "Wait... You're choosing me over him?" You nodded and tears fell from his eyes as he rushed over to you and gathered you into his arms and laid the two of you on his bed. He graced your face with kisses all over. His arms felt great wrapped around you again. You missed his musk and everything about him that made him, well, Dean, but you didn't feel right, but you knew exactly why. Because you had no plan of leaving Sam.

The next morning Sam and you were up first. You walked into the kitchen to find him making coffee, and as soon as he heard your foot steps he turned around.

"You slept with him last night?!?" He questioned loudly.

"Well, I..... I mean, not in that way but.. Yeah, I mean I.."

"Yes or no, (Y/N)?"

You nodded and Sam sighed. "Why?" he asked "Did everything that we said and did mean nothing to you? Does him being back change all of it?" He looked at you and you looked away, tears burning your eyes, but he continued "Huh? Am I going to have to pretend that it never even happened?!"

You ran over to him and wrapped your arms around his torso, with you hands clutching the back of his shirt.

"Sam I'm so sorry, I just loved him so much, now that he's back how am I going to just forget what we had? I love you so much, you were there for me, and I want you, but it's so hard..." you sobbed.

"Shhhh, shhh, it's okay." he said as he rubbed your back.

It was just your luck that Dean walked in right then. Sams face turned stern and you continued to cry onto his shirt.

"What's going on? (Y/N) you said you chose me..."

"She lied. I'm with her now, and you don't deserve her." Sam answered for you.

Dean walked forward, chest puffed up, appartently ready to fight for you, Sam moved you out of the way and did the same as his brother. They were standing toe to toe and Sam looked down at Dean,

" _You're going to stay away from her, or I'm going to make you."_  he growled. That's when Dean threw the first punch, straight to Sams jaw. You fled to another room and listened, waiting for it to end.

 

After after a good ten minutes of nothing but yelling and beating each other, that finally stopped. You decided to go back into the kitchen and what you Sam would scar you forever. Dean was sitting on Sams legs, hands on his knife... that was currently in Sams chest. You rushed over to them and pushed Dean off, and knelt by Sam, but it was too late, the life had already drained from his eyes and his last breathe had escaped.

You got up and looked at Dean. No, not Dean. "How could you..."

He didn't answer.

" _HOW COULD YOU?!?!?"_  you screamed at the top of your lungs. _  
_

"I had to (Y/N), for you, so we could be together again." he whispered.

"Dean we will  _never_  be together again. You may be human again, but you will always be a monster. Get out of this bunker right now. Say another word to me and the next chest that knife will be going through, is yours."

He stood up and stared at you for a second, then turned and left. When you heard the bunker door shut, you broke down. You gripped Sams shoulders and pulled his lifeless form into your arms. First you lost your Dean, now you lost your Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a week since Sam died. You knew you should've given him a hunters funeral by now, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. So there he lay, on the same spot he died at. You had took his shirt off and cleaned the blood up, but it was still a dead body. Today was the day you would finally do it.

You did your best to drag his body out into the woods by the bunker. You still talked to him everytime you bumped into something or dragged himt he wrong way. 

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Oh, I didn't see that tree, here let me just..." and you scooted him over so you had a more clear path, "There we go."

Once you finally made it the the spot you had chose you said a few words and pulled out the lighter he had given you a few weeks back. 

You lit it up and right as you were about to finish this, his body gasped and flew into a sitting position. You couldn't believe your eyes, Sam was back? It couldn't be. He took in his surroundings and then his eyes found you. He imediatly got up and tried to hug you, but you backed away. Then you drew out your knife.

"Stay back!" you warned.

"No, It's me really!" he said, holding up his hands. Then he slowly moved to roll up a sleeve. You reached over and cut his arm, then pulled out a small bottle of holy water and splashed him. he didn't have a non-human reaction to either. Once you realized it was really him, you flew into his arms, and both of you rejoiced.

Heading back to the bunker, he asked the big question. 

"Who brought me back?" he said, even though you both had a clue.

"I think we both know who-"

"Hello, Sam and (Y/N)." 

There stood Crowley infront of the two of you. You pulled out your knife and stood ready to attack, if needed.

"Easy, love. I'm only here to deliver something." he said and handed you a sealed letter, then disappeared at the snap of his fingers.

You and Sam headed into the bunker and sat down in the library. For a second you stared at the letter, then you opened to read it.

 

 

_"I saw a quote once. It said "If you love something let it go." Well, I think it said more than that, but that's the part I remember. I'm letting you go, but trust that I'll never forget or stop loving you, (Y/N).  I think that's the thing about love. It never really goes away. It fades until it's a dim little light, but it remains there. I've loved you since the day we met, and while I hang on chains in Hell, I'll still love you. I'll think about you everyday. You and Sammy, and the happy life I want you two to have together. Don't worry about me and don't try to bring me back, It was gonna end like this anyway.  I know I've done horrible things to you, but you're still the light at the end of the tunnel I'll never get to reach, but I'd die a thousand times before I let you live a sad life. I can only ever hope that he makes you as happy as you made me._

_Dean."_

 It was three weeks later. Although Dean told the two of you not to save him, no matter how many horrible things he did to you and Sam, and even though Sam loved you, you had to accept the fact that you were never going to be more important than the brothers were to each other. And that's what you told yourself as you read over the letter Sam left you after he did the exact opposite of what Dean told him.

" _As much as I care for you you, my place is with my brother. I think the quote he referred to was right. "If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they are yours, if they don't, they never were." and I'm doing just that. I'm returning to him. I love you."_

_"-Sam"_


End file.
